Redponce
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Raiponce version DGM. Katarina est à Rose-Eliade avec qui j'ai écrit la fic. Katarina veut comprendre pourquoi des lantèrnes s'élèvent le jour de son anniversaire. Elle quitte sa tour avec le voleur Kanda et son lapin Lavi, pour enfin connaître la vérité.


**Disclaimer: Rose-Eliade :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Bakasama1428 :** Rien est à moi ! À part les parties de l'histoire que j'ai modifiées en écrivant !

L'histoire originale est un Disney, même si on va la refaire à notre sauce.

**Auteurs:** Rose-Eliade, Bakasama1428

**Note des auteurs:** en gras, ce sont nos répliques et nos commentaires. Et en Italique, celle des personnages qui n'ont rien a faire dans l'histoire.

Liste des personnages (pour une fois, les potions de Komui vont servir, pour quelques uns des rôles!)

Raiponce (adulte et chant): Katarina alias Red

Raiponce (jeune) :Alice

Raiponce (bébé): Cheshire

Pascal: Lavi,** on va dire que le caméléon c'est un lapin.**

Flynn Rider : Kanda

Flynn Rider (chant) :Kanda, **quand il va tomber sur cette liste, il va nous tuer.**

Mère Gothel : Lenalee

Mère Gothel (chant) : Lenalee,** c'est parce qu'il y a un Komulin dans le coin, sinon, j'aurais trouvé n'importe qui d'autre pour le chant.**

La main froide (_Hook-Hand Thug_) : Sokaro, **j'ai hâte de le voir chanter.**

Les Frères Stabbington : Luberier et Luberier, **On a un c** de service, autant qu'il serve.**

Maximus: Allen (Allen :_ pourquoi je dois jouer… un cheval ?_ **Parce que. C'est la loi de la jungle !**)

Capitaine des gardes : Link

L'amoureux : Sheryl Kamelott

Le satyre : Tyki Mikk

Vladimir: Skin Borik

Le Roi: Marian Cross

La Reine: Cloud Nine

Trois petites filles: Road, Lulubell, Timothy (Timothy: _Je crois que je la hais._ **-Merci Timothy!**)

Bon je crois que tous les rôles sont attribués. C'est parti pour l'histoire! C'est parti. Action, on tourne.

Il était une fois dans un royaume très lointain, une légende. Celle-ci racontait qu'une vieille sorcière nommée Lenalee assista à une pluie d'une unique goutte de pur feu, créant ainsi à l'endroit où elle tomba sur le sol une fleur magique ayant la capacité de soigner les blessures et les maladies. Elle l'utilisa pour rester jeune, et invoquait ses pouvoirs en chantant.

Lenalee: Fleur aux pétales de rubis  
>Répands ta magie<p>

Inverse le temps  
>Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris<br>Ce qu'il m'a pris **(Au secours, nos pauvres oreilles !**_ – _Red:_ Vous êtes sûres de vous, là? _**-On a comme un doute.)**

Des années plus tard, la reine d'un royaume voisin...

Cloud:_ Pourquoi je dois être l'épouse de cet homme inutile?_

Parce que c'est comme ça. Bon, on reprend

La reine d'un royaume voisin tomba malade alors qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ses gardes, ayant la mission de découvrir la fleur légendaire, la trouvèrent et la déterrèrent, alors que la sorcière Lenalee était cachée non loin. De retour au château du royaume, ils fabriquèrent une potion avec la fleur, ce qui sauva la reine. Cette dernière donna naissance à une fille rousse nommée Katarina. Le roi et la reine firent lâcher des lumières rouges dans le ciel pour fêter l'évènement. Une nuit, Lenalee pénétra dans le château et voulut couper une mèche des cheveux du bébé tout en chantant.

Lenalee:Fleur aux pétales de rubis  
>Répands ta <em>Aie! Saloperie de chat!<em>

Alice, câlinant son chat: _Bien joué Cheshire! C'est parce que tu chantes faux qu'il t'a griffé!_

Lenalee, larmes aux yeux.

**Mais c'est pas qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu? On reprend. Et le premier qui ne dit pas son texte, je l'envoie nettoyer la chambre des jumeaux.**

Mais les cheveux perdaient leur lumière de rubis et leurs pouvoirs une fois coupés. Elle kidnappa alors l'enfant et la retint dans sa tour cachée dans la forêt. Elle l'éleva comme sa propre fille, se servant de ses cheveux pour conserver sa jeunesse, et l'empêchant de sortir. Tous les jours, une fois le soir venu, la sorcière et la petite fille chantaient:

Lenalee: Fleur aux pétales de rubis

Répands ta magie

Inverse le temps

Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Alice: Guéris les blessures

Éloigne la pluie

Ce destin impur

Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Ce qu'il m'a pris

Malgré cela, chaque année à l'anniversaire de Katarina, le royaume envoyait des milliers de lanternes volantes dans le ciel en souvenir de la princesse disparue. Katarina assistait à ce spectacle qui la laissait perplexe et dont elle rêvait de comprendre la signification.

Nous la retrouvons la veille du jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Katarina: Sept heures je me réveille et dehors il fait clair  
>Vite, je balaye: il faut que la maison brille<br>Je cire, je frotte, je range et je chasse la poussière  
>Je nettoie chaque placard jusqu'à sept heures et quart (<em>hors de question que je fasse ça)<em>  
>Ensuite je lis un livre, et même deux ou trois<br>J'ajoute quelques couleurs qui ne plaisent qu'à moi _(du rouge)_  
>Puis c'est guitare, tricot, gâteaux et quelquefois<br>Je me demande où est la vraie vie? (_Pas ici, j'en ai bien peur_)  
>L'après-midi c'est puzzles, fléchettes et cookies<br>Papier mâché, danse classique, échecs et mat,  
>Poterie, théâtre de marionnettes et bougies,<br>Gymnastique, arts plastiques, corde et Lavi m'épate (_J'adore la robe que je lui ai fait_)  
>Puis je relis les livres, je rêve d'aventures (<em>C'est toujours les même, c'est chiant)<em>  
>J'ajoute de la couleur, il en manque, j'en suis sûre <em>(Mais où? Telle est la question)<em>  
>Ensuite je brosse, je brosse et brosse ma chevelure (<em>Plus de vingt mètres, c'est vraiment long et pas pratique)<em>  
>Dans cette prison où j'ai grandi<br>Et je me demande, et demande, et demande, et demande  
>Où se cache la vraie vie?<br>Et demain soir s'élèvent les lumières  
>Comme c'est le jour de mon anniversaire<br>À quoi ressemble cette soirée d'été  
>Je suis plus grande, je dois pouvoir y aller... (<em>C'est beau l'espoir)<em>

À ses dix-huit ans, Katarina, qui possède comme animal de compagnie un lapin nommé Lavi et des cheveux roux extrêmement longs, était toujours cloisonnée dans la tour de la sorcière. Bien qu'heureuse de la sécurité qui lui conféraient les lieux, elle exprimait de plus en plus le besoin de sortir voir le monde extérieur (Red: _Ben oui, je voudrais bien t'y voir, on a vite fait le tour de cette tour_). Prenant son courage à deux main, elle demanda à sa mère calmement et posément (**Red retire le couteau de son la gorge de Lenalee, s'il te plait, elle est à deux doigts de pleurer**) si elle pouvait aller regarder les lumières dehors (Red: _Et puis quoi encore? Comme si j'avais besoin d'une permission. Surtout d'elle_).

Lenalee : Tu voudrais aller dehors? Oh, voyons, Katarina!

Regarde-toi, aussi fragile qu'une fleur!

Tu n'es qu'un bébé, un petit poussin! (Red:_ Achevez ce port à l'agonie avant que je m'en occupe_).

Pourquoi vivons-nous, ici, dans la peur?

Katarina: Je sais pourquoi... (_Parce que tu chantes comme tes pieds_)

Lenalee: Mais oui: pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. (Red: _Alors arrête de chanter_)

Oh, je sais que viendra ce jour maudit,

Où l'oiseau voudra quitter son nid!

Mais pas tout de suite...

Katarina: Mais... (_Ferme-la_)

Lenalee: Chut! Écoute, petite, n'écoute que moi! (Red: _Hors de question, sinon, je vais finir par te tuer_)

N'écoute que moi, oui écoute ta mère (Red: _On a beau parler de Komui, tu fais un peu peur en mode maternel_)

Nous sommes dans un monde amer!

N'écoute que moi, car de toutes les manières

Partout le mal guette sur terre!

Bandits, voleurs, poison, sables mouvants, cannibales, serpents,

Oh, la peste!

Katarina: Non!

Lenalee: Si! De grosses bestioles, l'homme aux dents pointues (Red: _Mais que vient faire Sokaro dans cette histoire?_)

Ça suffit, tout cela me contrarie!

Maman est là, maman te protégera, (Red: _Non, pas le câlin!_)

Voilà ce que je te suggère: évite le drame, reste avec moi (Red: _C'est curieux, mais j'ai plutôt envie de partir_)

Écoute ta mère!(Red: _Pas si je veux garder mes tympans intacts_)

Va, ma fille, affronte les rhinocéros!

Va, ma fille, affronte les brigands féroces! (_Mais tu vas où Red? _Red:_ Je pars, Couette-Couette_)

Katarina Cross, reviens ici immédiatement et respecte le script, Bon Dieu! Lenalee reprends!

Lenalee: Je ne suis que...

Katarina: _Ah, non si elle continue de chanter, je la tue!_

Rose-Eliade: Calme toi, on va passer directement à la scène suivante, mais n'envoie plus des poignards frôler ma joue, s'il te plait.

Pendant ce temps, des voleurs menés par Kanda Exorciste (Red :_ Exorciste ? Bizarre comme nom…_), volèrent la tiare de la princesse disparue. Dans sa fuite, Exorciste abandonna ses complices dans une crevasse et les trompant (Kanda: _des Bakas_). Exorciste trouva pas hasard la tour de Katarina alors qu'il était poursuivit par le cheval du garde royal principal, Allen, dont le maître l'avait perdu durant la chasse. Il décida de se cacher dans la tour de la jeune fille afin d'échapper à son poursuivant qui utilisait ses qualités d'odorat tel un chien. Une fois à l'intérieur de la tour, Exorciste fut frappé par Katarina, d'un délicat coup de poêle à frire, et perdit conscience. La rousse l'enferma dans sa garde de robe (Red: _Il pèse son poids l'animal. J'aurais du le mettre dedans avant de le frapper_). Elle vit dans la sacoche du jeune homme une tiare qu'elle ne put s'empêcher l'essayer. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été faite pour elle (c'est le cas, mais elle ne le sait pas la rouquine). Lorsque sa mère arriva, elle cacha la couronne dans un pot et accueillit la femme. Katarina exprima à sa présumée mère le souhait d'avoir une peinture spéciale, et celle-ci accepta, mais devait voyager trois jours pour aller la chercher. Innocemment (autant que Red peut le faire), la demoiselle souhaita un bon voyage à sa mère.

Quand celle-ci, fut partie, elle sortit le brun (que se rétama) de son armoire et le ligota à une chaise avec ses cheveux. Lorsque le voleur se réveilla, il fut surprit de découvrit que son geôlier était une ravissante jeune fille à la chevelure vraiment longue. Il décida d'employer les grands moyens pour la faire plier... et de lui sourire. BOUM (Red: _On ne fait pas à une délicate et fragile jeune fille un sourire qui veut dire qu'on va la massacrer_). Ils se mirent à discuter

Katarina: Vous m'emmenez voir les lumières et je vous rends la tiare.

Kanda: Et si je refuse ?

Katarina: Un coup de poêle à frire avant de vous balancer par le fenêtre (**Un peu de grâce et de délicatesse dans ce monde de brutes**).

Kanda: Tss.

Katarina, levant son arme totalement approuvée par son lapin: Je n'ai pas compris.

Kanda: D'accord.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir de sa tour.

Katarina:Voici le monde, si proche, je suis à mi-chemin

Regarde, il est si vaste! Comment oserai-je?

Regarde-moi, je n'ai plus qu'à suivre mon destin!

Le devrais-je? Non.

Nous y allons.

Elle posa timidement ses pieds sur le sol.

Katarina: Je sens l'herbe et la terre, comme je les ai rêvés!

Cette brise, la première, je l'entends m'appeler!

Je le découvre enfin, c'est ça la liberté!

J'ai le droit de sauter, sautiller, de danser, de chasser;

De filer, faufiler...

Kanda: _Bon, je crois qu'on a comprit l'idée et qu'on peut y aller._

Alors qu'elle était excitée d'être enfin libre, Katarina était tiraillée entre sa nouvelle liberté (Red: _Je suis libre, plus de mère qui chante comme une casserole! C'est génial !_) et la culpabilité d'avoir désobéi (Red: _J'ai laissé tout mon chocolat dans la tour, snif_).

**Passons.**

Exorciste, assez las et sa patience venant à bout, essaya de convaincre Katarina de rentrer chez elle. Mais elle était déterminée à voir ces lanternes. Le jeune homme apprit que Katarina avait peur des brigands et des voleurs (Red: _Mouais c'est ça. Je les dégomme en moins de deux avec Vérité._) et Exorciste eu donc l'idée de l'amener dans une taverne, le « Canard Boiteux » fréquentée par des personnes qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout, à cause des avertissements de Lenalee. Cette dernière étant en route pour chercher le cadeau de sa fille, croisa Allen. Voyant que son cavalier n'était plus là, elle s'inquiéta pour sa protégée et retourna, paniquée, dans la tour. Elle remarqua l'absence de Katarina et découvrit la tiare, ainsi qu'un avis de recherche d'Exorciste. Pour en revenir à celui-ci, les brigands reconnurent Exorciste et le capturèrent, en envoyant un des leurs chercher les gardes. Ils voulaient tous gagner la prime qui avait été promise à qui rapporterait Exorciste. Prêts à l'attaquer, Katarina s'imposa.

Katarina : Laissez-le ! Il doit m'emmener voir les lumières ! J'en rêve depuis que je suis toute petite ! Faites preuve d'humanité ! Vous savez ce qu'est un rêve tout de même ?

Sokaro : Moi…j'ai eu un rêve. Une fois. (Red :_ Ô mon Dieu. Il va chanter._)

Je suis malin, méchant, vilain, (_**Aaaaaargh ! C'est horrible ! Faites le taire par pitié!**_)  
>La guerre est mon quotidien,<br>J'ai la main froide,  
>J'ai rendu tant de gens tristes...<br>Mais malgré mon caractère, ma tête,  
>Mon crochet de fer...<br>Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un grand pianiste !  
>J'peux vous interpréter un morceau de Mozart (Red: <em>Incroyable mais vrai, il sait jouer du piano<em>)  
>Chatouiller les blanches, les noires sans trêve<br>On peut dire que j'suis sans pitié  
>En musique je ne fais pas d'quartiers...<p>

Oui vous l'aurez compris, moi j'ai un rêve !

Loin d'être cruel je suis plutôt bon élève  
>Si je n'suis pas de bonne humeur<br>J'ai tout d'même un cœur de rêveur  
>Tout comme chacun de vous, moi j'ai un rêve<p>

Sheryl :J'suis un pauvre gars tout cabossé (**Rah et lui c'est pas mieux ! Pas possible ils chantent tous trop mal ! Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de vouloir les faire chanter?**)  
>J'ai une plaie toute infectée<br>Les dames sont en pleurs devant ma laideur  
>Avec six orteils aux pieds,<br>Plus mon goitre et mon gros nez,  
>Je cherche encore celle qui me donnera son cœur !<br>Je m'imagine dans les bras d'ma jolie promise  
>Heureux sur une gondole à Venise<br>Si je suis laid et repoussant,  
>Je suis l'amant, pas le brigand !<br>Vous l'aurez bien compris, moi j'ai un rêve !  
>Moi j'ai un rêve ! Moi j'ai un rêve !<br>J'espère qu'un jour l'amour prendra la relève !  
>J'arrive, les gens partent en courant<br>Mais en chaque homme, y'a un enfant,  
>Je suis comme tout le monde<br>Moi j'ai un rêve

Brigands :Tor veut tout quitter et devenir fleuriste  
>Gunther décorateur et styliste<br>Ulf adorait le mime  
>Les gâteaux d'Atti sont sublimes<br>On tricote, on recoud,  
>On s'amuse comme un petit fou<p>

Sokaro :Et Skin Borik collectionne les petites licornes...

Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve ?

Kanda : Ah non ! Moi je chante pas ! Faut pas rêver.

Sokaro : Toi tu tiens pas beaucoup à ta vie.

Kanda : (Kanda : _Nan ! J'veux pas ! Laissez moiiii ! _Red :_ Qu'est-ce que ça va donner?_)

Je suis comme vous Je rêve aussi !  
>Mais avec moins de poésie !<br>Je m'vois au soleil avec un p'tit trésor  
>Je vis heureux sur une île,<br>Bronzé, reposé, tranquille...  
>Entouré de milliers de jolies pièces d'or ! (<strong>Kanda sait chanter?°_° Et bien en plus ?<strong>)

Katarina : Moi j'ai un rêve ! Moi j'ai un rêve !

C'est voir les lanternes qui dans le ciel s'élèvent ! (_Et aussi ne plus entendre Lenalee chanter_)  
>Et je profite de chaque jour<br>Ravie d'avoir quitté ma tour  
>Comme vous tous braves gens<br>Moi j'ai un rêve !

Brigands : Elle a un rêve ! Il a un rêve !  
>Ils ont un rêve ! On a un rêve !<br>Alors dans nos veines coulent la même sève  
>La même sève... On est des brutes !<br>Des fous ! Des fu…

Kanda : _Ouais bon ON A COMPRIT ! Vous avez un rêve maintenant vos gueules c'est lourd !_

Katarina_: Mais quel râleur..._

Mais à cet instant, l'envoyé rentrait dans la taverne avec les gardes et les jumeaux Luberier. Sokaro aida Katarina et Exorciste à s'enfuir, en usant un passage secret qu'Allen, arrivé peu après les gardes, découvrit aussitôt. Les deux jeunes gens étaient traqués et s'enfoncèrent le plus possible dans le tunnel qu'il avaient emprunté. Au bout, un ravin. Katarina passa sans mal grâce à sa chevelure, mais Exorciste, lui, se battait contre les gardes, armé d'une…poêle à frire (Kanda: _Qu'avez-vous fait de Mugen? _**Nous? Rien *air angélique***) ? Puis ce fut contre un cheval. Finalement, il parvint à s'enfuir, mais le barrage présent dans cet endroit se brisa, laissant échapper toute l'eau avec une puissance incroyable et Katarina et son compagnon, sans oublier Lavi, durent courir pour atteindre un abri qui était malheureusement sans sortie.

Kanda : ça ne sert à rien, il fait trop noir, on ne voit pas bien…

Katarina : Faut pas se décourager ! Mercredi, c'est vrai qu'un peu de lumière ferait pas de mal… Ah…l'eau monte… Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire… Exorciste…

Kanda : Yû.

Katarina : Hein ?

Kanda : Je m'appelle Yû Kanda. Autant que quelqu'un le sache…

Katarina : Ah ouais, c'est vrai que c'est ringard, surtout que ça veut dire un truc comme crétin en japonais...

Kanda :_Ta gueule._

Katarina : Moi, mes cheveux brillent quand je chante. Attends…mes cheveux… brillent…quand je chante ! Aaaah ! Vite ! (_Pourquoi mon personnage doit être long à la détente? _**Pourquoi tu es la seule à savoir chanter avec Kanda? **_Question idiote, réponse idiote_)

Fleurs aux pétales de rubis

Répands ta magie…

Lorsque les cheveux de la jeune fille dégagèrent leur lumière rouge, l'eau avait déjà prit la place restante dans l'étroit refuge. Mais Yû réussit à débloquer quelques pierres et ils purent s'en sortir sains et saufs. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière Lenalee s'allia avec les deux ex-complices de Kanda et leur promit qu'ils pourraient se venger d'Exorciste tout en étant payés.

Plus tard, autour d'un feu de camp, Katarina entoura la main blessée de Kanda de ses cheveux tout en lui parlant.

Katarina: Yû, ne sois pas effrayé par ce qui va ce passer.

Kanda: Tss...

Katarina: Fleur aux pétales de rubis

Répands ta magie

Inverse le temps

Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Guéris les blessures

Éloigne la pluie

Ce destin impur

Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Ce qu'il m'a pris

En enlevant les cheveux, il put constater que sa main était guérie.

Kanda:... (**Ferme ta bouche Yû, tu vas gober une mouche. Allez, dis n'importe quoi!**) Très belle berceuse... (**Au moins, il l'a fait rire, c'est déjà ça.**)

Katarina: Comment es-tu devenu voleur?

Kanda: Je préfère te passer l'histoire ennuyeuse de Yû Kanda l'orphelin.

Katarina: Allez, raconte!

Kanda: C'est à cause d'une histoire avec des exorcistes que je racontais aux mômes de l'orphelinat (**Kanda sociable, on aura tout vu!**).

Katarina: C'étaient des voleurs?

Kanda: Non, mais ils étaient suffisamment riches pour avoir une certaine liberté.

Les deux jeunes se contemplèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et tombèrent amoureux. Soudain, gêné par cette situation, Kanda partit chercher du bois pour le feu. Lenalee en profita pour se révéler à Katarina.

Lenalee: Oh, ma petite fleur, je t'ai enfin retrouvée. Viens, partons loin de ce voleur. Rentrons chez nous.

Katarina: Je... crois qu'il m'apprécie.

Lenalee: Qu'il t'apprécie? Oh, Katarina, c'est tellement insensé! Je ne comprends pas que tu sois partie... Cette histoire d'amour, que tu as inventée, nous prouve que tu es naïve, peu avertie... Tu crois qu'il t'aime? Mais qui te l'a dit? Regarde-toi, tu crois l'impressionner? Ne râle pas constamment, rentre avec maman.

N'écoute...

Katarina: Non! (_Tu chantes trop faux pour ça !_)

Lenalee: Non? Oh... oui c'est donc cela!

Katarina n'a plus peur, (Red:_Si, mais de ton chant, quoique j'ai entendu pire depuis)_

Elle pense tout savoir par cœur,

Elle part sans même dire merci!

Katarina n'a plus peur,

Très bien, à la bonne heure!

Va, et remets-lui ceci! (Red: _Pas la peine de m'envoyer la tiare dans la gueule_)

Il est là que pour ça,

Ne te fais pas d'illusions

Donne-la lui et tu verras! (Red:_Je pense que je la porte mieux que lui sur ma tête, même s'il a des cheveux longs_)

Crois-moi ma chère, il fuira sans raison (Red:_ S'il t'entend chanter, il en aura une_)

Et ne fais pas n'importe quoi

Si tu sais mieux que moi,

S'il est si beau, si charmant,

Rejoins-le, mais gare à toi!

S'il ment ne reviens pas en pleurant, (Red: Ça_ c'est sûr_)

N'écoute que moi! (Red:_Je préfère écouter Lavi_)

Katarina regarda sa mère disparaître dans la nuit sans la retenir. Elle préféra s'endormir en boule près du feu. Lorsque Kanda arriva et ronchonna parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit bonne nuit, elle dit:

Katarina: Moui, c'est ça avec de la crème fouettée dessus le chocolat chaud.

**Pas de commentaires.**

Le matin suivant, Allen retrouva Exorciste, mais Katarina se lia d'amitié avec le cheval et obtint de lui qu'il laisserait Kanda libre et avançant l'argument suprême: c'est le jour de son anniversaire. Soudain la jeune fille vit qu'ils étaient enfin à destination. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la ville, les cheveux de Katarina se prenaient partout causant du souci à la jeune fille. Alors, Kanda demanda à trois petites filles, Road, Lulubell et Timothy (Timothy: _Pourquoi je suis en robe?_** Parce que tu as le rôle d'une fille!**) de coiffer la demoiselle et les fillettes mirent plein de fleurs dans les cheveux de la rousse. Katarina se fit offrir un morceau de tissu sur lequel figurait un symbole constitué d'un soleil doré mais qui évoquait aussi la fleur qui avait permis à la reine de survivre. Elle remarqua aussi des dessins représentant le couple royal et sa fille, la princesse disparue. Mais, elle sortit bien vite ce sujet de sa tête pour profiter pleinement de la fête. Une fois le soir venu, Kanda l'emmena voir le spectacle des lampions au milieu sur un bateau. Katarina exprima à Kanda ses craintes que la réalisation de son rêve ne soit pas aussi belle qu'elle l'espérait, mais Exorciste la rassura. Alors que le couple royal, puis les habitants du royaume lançaient les lampions dans le ciel, Kanda offrit une lanterne à Katarina afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi participer au spectacle. En retour, elle lui rendit sa besace. Il la poussa de côté en disant que la tiare ne l'intéressait plus.

Katarina: Tout ce temps, cachée dans mes pensées

Tout ce temps, sans jamais y croire

Tant d'années, si loin de ce monde et de la vérité

Me voilà, sous le ciel étoilé

Je suis là, et soudain, je vois

L'avenir s'est éclairé, ma vie est à l'endroit!

Et je suis toute éblouie

Car enfin la brume s'est levée

Et je suis toute éblouie (_Surtout que Yû m'a mit sa lumière dans les yeux, et après c'est moi la brute_)

Les lumières scintillent partout

L'air est doux, je me réjouis

De sentir le monde avancer

Maintenant, tout semble différent

Je veux croire en vous.

Kanda: _Non je ne rechanterai pas. _**D'accord. **_Elles ont dit qu'elles étaient d'accord?_ **Mais tu peux faire une croix sur Mugen. **_Je savais bien qu'il y avait un piège_.

Tout ce temps, à rêver jours et nuits

Tout ce temps, à chasser l'ennui

Tant d'années, sans voir ni comprendre

Le monde et la vraie vie

_Je refuse de chanter la suite!_ **Rose-Eliade: On lui a déjà fait beaucoup? Que faire? J'hésite sur la marche à suivre, ma chère Bakasama, que faire? Bakasama : Tu vas chanter, Kanda ! MOUAHAHAHA ! **_Je l'savais ! Elle est sournoise ! _**Tu sais, j'aime bien les katanas, et le tien est magnifique ! Il sera bien dans ma collection !**

Elle est là sous le ciel étoilé  
>Je la vois, et soudain je sais<br>L'avenir s'est éclairé  
>Je devine où je vais (<em>Red : ah ouais quand même…)<em>  
>Ensemble : Et je vois dans ce regard<br>Kanda : Que le voile enfin s'est levé  
>Ensemble : Et je vois dans ce regard<br>Katarina : Que les lumières brillent pour nous  
>Ensemble : Et dans la douceur du soir<br>Je sens que le monde a changé  
>Maintenant tout semble différent<br>Je veux croire en vous  
>Je veux croire en nous<p>

Kanda s'approcha de Katarina et essaya de l'embrasser _(Kanda : NAAAAAN ! C'est pas vrai ! Red : Kanda, c'est PAS pour de vrai Enfin si mais c'est pour un rôle. _**Kanda ? Tu es gêné, c'est ça ? **_Kanda : Raaaah… foutez-moi la paix. _**Si tu continues à jouer.**) mais il remarqua que ses deux anciens complices, les jumeaux Luberier, étaient sur la rive. Ils accostèrent et Kanda promit à Katarina qu'il reviendrait vite, la faisant douter, en emportant la besace, qui comportait la tiare. Mais les jumeaux alliés à Lenalee capturèrent le jeune homme. Ils placèrent Kanda dans un bateau et le firent avancer jusqu'à l'autre rive, laissant ainsi la pauvre Katarina, en proie aux jumeaux qui voulaient la prendre avec eux pour garder ses cheveux. Mais Lenalee, qui avait tout mit en scène, frappa les Luberier et fit croire à Katarina qu'elle venait la sauver alors que son véritable but était de garder le pouvoir des cheveux pour elle seule.

Katarina : Vous aviez raison, mère ! Pour tout ! Snif ! (_Merde j'ai chopé un rhume avec ces con******)_

Lenalee : je sais, mon enfant, je sais… Rentrons à la maison. (Red : _seulement si tu promets de pas chanter !_)

Kanda, ligoté dans le bateau, accosta près des gardes du royaume. Il essaya tant bien que mal de leur expliquer que Katarina était en danger, mais les gardes ignorèrent son avertissement. Allen, qui était resté sur la rive pendant tout ce temps, avait entendu ce que le jeune homme criait. Dans la tour, Katarina, le cœur lourd de regrets, observait son seul souvenir du royaume : le petit morceau de tissu, avec le symbole, en forme de soleil, qu'elle contempla longuement, avant de regarder le plafond et de remarquer qu'il y était dessiné. Elle avait dessiné ce soleil. Elle chercha dans chaque recoin de sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait représenté plusieurs fois. Elle comprit alors :

Katarina : Je suis la princesse disparue…

Sous le choc, elle fit tomber de nombreux meubles de sa chambre. Lenalee, inquiète, monta la voir. Katarina sorti de sa chambre, avec un air désemparé.

Lenalee : Katarina ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Katarina : Je suis… la princesse disparue…

Lenalee : Que dis-tu ? Articule, je te prie. Tu sais ce que je pense des gens qui marmonnent.

Katarina : JE SUIS LA PRINCESSE DISPARUE ! Ai-je bien articulé, mère ? (Red :_ Bah ouais faut pas pousser quoi._) Mais êtes-vous vraiment ma mère ?

Lenalee : Oh… Voyons Katarina, tu ne t'entends pas parler, comment peux-tu poser une question aussi ridicule ?

Katarina : c'est à cause de vous !

Lenalee : Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour te protéger.

Katarina : J'ai passé ma vie à me cacher des gens qui auraient pu utiliser le pouvoir de mes cheveux, j'ai fui, alors que celle que je devrais fuir, c'est vous !

Lenalee : Et où irais-tu ? Tu ne peux plus compter sur le criminel…

Katarina : Yû… Que… lui… avez… vous… fait ?

Lenalee :_ Red ! Tu me fais peur !_

**J'y crois pas… Red range ce poignard tout de … mais… d'où tu le sors ? **_J'ai ma réserve au cas où elle se remet à chanter. _**Ok… Bon poursuivons. Et Red, range ce poignard, c'est pas pour de vrai. Continue Lenalee.**

Lenalee : Il sera pendu pour tous ses crimes.

Katarina : Non…

Lenalee : Allons, calme-toi, nous allons reprendre notre vie comme avant, et tu verras…

Katarina : Non ! Vous aviez tort ! Tort pour le monde extérieur ! Et tort pour moi aussi ! Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais utiliser mes cheveux !

Lenalee (indignée par la brutalité de Katarina) : Oh ! Tu veux que je devienne la méchante ? Parfait, je serai la méchante…

Au royaume, Kanda était maintenant prisonnier et condamné à la pendaison. Mais les habitués du Canard Boiteux s'en mêlèrent. Quand les gardes et leur chef Link voulaient amener Kanda à l'endroit où il allait mourir, les portes se refermèrent brusquement. Le condamné tourna la tête et aperçut une petite licorne. (Kanda :_ c'est pas important ça. _**Oh que si, ça l'est ! **_Mmh ? Tss…_)

Link : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ouvrez cette porte !

Tyki : Quel est le mot de passe ? (_Je vais les tuer. Les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. _**Oups… Bakasama : on s'enfuit très loin ? Rose-Eliade : Bonne idée et si il nous rattrape, on appelle tout le monde pour dire le dossier qu'on a sur lui! **_QUOI? _***sourire angélique et innocent***)

Link : Quoi ?

Tyki : non.

Link : Ouvrez cette porte !

Tyki : Non plus, désolé.

Link : Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… (**Un garde en moins.**) Deux… (**Et d'un autre !**) Trois.

Link se retourna et vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun garde. Avant de se prendre un beau coup de poêle à frire de la part d'un des brigands.

Kanda : … (**Bakasama:** **Pas** **très enthousiaste… Mugen ? Attention je le garde !**) La poêle à frire ! Incroyable ce truc ! (**Ça marche à tous les coups !**)

Mais des gardes arrivèrent et Kanda dut courir pour leur échapper. Il arriva à l'extérieur, et retrouva Sokaro qui, pendant qu'une centaine de gardes accouraient, lui dit :

Sokaro : Tête baissée ?

Kanda : Tête baissée !

Sokaro : Poings serrés ?

Kanda : Poings serrés !

Sokaro : Jambes écartées ?

Kanda : Jambes écartées ! (**Tiens un perroquet!** _Je les hais_) Jambes écartées ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les jambes écart…

Et à ce moment-là, un bandit viking sauta d'un des nombreux bâtiments, pour atterrir sur l'autre bout de la charrette où Kanda se trouvait ce qui donna :

Kanda : AAAAAAH !

Kanda venait de s'envoler, les poings serrés et les jambes écartées. Il ré atterrit sur Allen, qui se trouvait près du pont, prêt à partir sauver Katarina.

Kanda (**Attention si tu joues pas le jeu…**) : Allen ? C'est toi qui les as prévenus ?

Allen : bruit de cheval inimitable à l'écrit.

Kanda : Non, sérieux… Je te remercie du fond du cœur. Après toutes ces années de querelles, de conflits, de malentendus et de… Bon d'accord je me tais, on y va.

C'est ainsi que Kanda, sur Allen galopant à toute vitesse, retrouva rapidement la tour de Katarina. Kanda l'appela, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il rappela et il vit la belle chevelure rouge de Katarina être jetée du haut de la tour pour lui servir de corde. Il grimpa en s'aidant de la corde improvisée (Red_: Mets toi au régime, tu pèses une tonne, bordel!_ Kanda:_ Tais toi!_). Lorsqu'il rentra il vit sa belle enchaînée et bâillonnée. Mais alors qu'il essaya de la secourir, il fut poignardé mortellement au ventre par Lenalee (Kanda: _Oh la pute, elle l'aurais vraiment fait si ce n'était pas un poignard à lame rétractable. _**Rooh, Kanda, tu vois bien qu'elle a déjà un coquard car Red n'a pas voulut se laisser ligoter tranquillement. Et puis t'as pas besoin d'être aussi grossier.**).

Lenalee: Maintenant, on peut y aller Katarina. Et cesse de te débattre, tu n'es plus une enfant.

La princesse se débattit tellement qu'elle tomba et que son bâillon se retira. Katarina promit de rester avec Lenalee (**Même si elle se met à chanter**) pour toujours si elle pouvait soigner la blessure de Kanda. La sorcière accepta. Une fois qu'Exorciste fût enchaîné à son tour, la demoiselle se précipita sur lui.

Katarina: Tout va bien aller... (_Même si tu vas avoir un joli bleu_)

Kanda: … (_Pourquoi tu es si près de moi? _Red:_ Kanda, tu rougis._ Kanda:_ Ton père nous regarde. _Red: _Et alors? Dis ton texte qu'on puisse en avoir fini avec cette histoire_) Non, ne fais pas ça, jamais je ne pourrais supporter que tu sacrifies ta liberté pour moi.

Alors que Katarina se pencha vers lui pour le soigner, Kanda attrapa les cheveux de son aimée (Red:_On a dit attraper, pas arracher_) et les coupa d'un coup détruisant ainsi leur pouvoir de guérison et leur faisant prendre leur couleur rouge pour une orange. Lenalee pleura de rage, et se mit à vieillir à vue d'œil. Elle se mit à paniquer, Lavi tira sur les cheveux coupés de Katarina et la sorcière se prit les pieds dedans. Elle tomba de la tour par la fenêtre, se transformant en poussière quand elle toucha le sol.

Katarina: … (_Je refuse, c'est trop guimauve. _**On a ton chocolat en otage**) Non. Ne me quitte pas. Je t'en prie.

Kanda: _Je vais me faire tuer par son père._** On s'en fout!**

Kanda: Ne pleure pas. Je n'ai aucun regret car je t'aime… Tu étais mon nouveau rêve…

Katarina: Et toi, le mien… Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Kanda ferma les yeux. Katarina prit la main d'Exorciste et la mit contre ses cheveux.

Katarina: Fleur aux pétales de rubis

Répands ta magie

Inverse le temps

Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Guéris les blessures

Éloigne la pluie

Ce destin impur

Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris

Ce qu'il m'a pris

Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle se mit à pleurer (Red: _Dans tes rêves_). Elle pleura et une larme magique tomba sur le front de Kanda, soigna sa blessure, et le ramena à la vie.

Kanda : Ka…ta…rina ?

Katarina : Yû ! (Red : _Oh my god. Ça va bientôt être la scène du b…_**Nooooon ! Tais-toi !**)

Kanda : _je refuse de dire ça. _**Mmh… joli katana.**

Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un faible pour les rousses ?

Katarina : _j'étais déjà rousse avant. _Kanda : _ouais bon tu m'as compris. Et c'est pas de ma faute si ce truc est mal écrit. _

Katarina : Yû !

La jeune rousse se jeta dans les bras de Kanda et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. **Tu comprends, Kanda ? Tu lui rends son étreinte !** Katarina, se détachant de lui, le regarda un instant et l'embrassa.

Kanda : _Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle doit m'emb…_

Kanda, d'abord surpris, se laissa vite aller. **Kanda, tu dois te laisser aller ! Pourquoi tu bouges pas ? T'es crispé comme pas possible. Eh ! Regardez-moi ça ! Il rougit ! Là il est carrément couleur brique ! Bah, sois naturel et ferme les yeux au moins ! **Il ferma les yeux et **Non ! Pas par les paupières du bas, voyons ! Bon, tu sais quoi, on la refait. **_Red : raaah… t'es vraiment nul, Kanda. _Kanda : _la ferme. _Red :_ à croire que tu l'as fait exprès ! _Kanda : _Comment ça ?_ Cross :_ je vais le tuer._** Non, couché le Cross !**

Katarina se détacha (une nouvelle fois) de lui et le regarda un instant puis l'embrassa (encore). Kanda, d'abord surpris, se laissa vite aller. **Là c'est bien. Toujours un peu crispé mais bon.** Les deux jeunes amants retournèrent au château.

Cloud : _eh bah, ça fait un bout de temps !_

Cross : _Tu l'as dit ma jolie ! *splaf !* Aïe._

Les parents retrouvèrent enfin leur fille, qu'ils reconnurent malgré sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Le royaume était en fête. Les festivités ont duré une semaine, et ce pour le retour de la très chère princesse, après dix-huit ans sans nouvelles. Plusieurs rêves se virent accomplis. Sokaro devint enfin un grand pianiste, Sheryl trouva l'amour. Quant à Lavi, bah, il reste lui-même. Il a beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Et Allen, lui, devint un respectable officier de la Garde Royale. Peut-être même le meilleur d'entre tous. Kanda demanda Katarina en mariage et ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps !

**FIN**

Kanda : Comment ça, fin ? Je vais vous en foutre, moi, des fins ! Vous aller payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait endurer!

Cross : Vous avez osé faire en sorte que ma fille l'embrasse ! Je vais vous tuer !

Tyki : Vous m'avez donné le rôle d'un vieillard pourri !

Allen : Et à moi celui d'un cheval !

Timothy : Et moi j'ai joué une gamine !

Sheryl : Et moi un tout cabossé !

Lenalee : Et moi alors ! J'ai fait la sorcière ! C'est injuste !

Luberier : Vous serez punies… Et sévèrement…

**Oh oh… Bakasama : On sort le grand jeu ? Rose-Eliade : Trop tard, ils arrivent ! Et Mugen, pourquoi c'est Kanda qui l'a ? Bakasama : RAAAH il me l'a piqué ! **

Tous ceux qui veulent nous tuer : VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR !

**AAAAAAAAAAH ! **

Cross : Elles sont passées où ?

**Pas de bruit, les lecteurs, sinon, ils vont nous trouver ! **

Tyki : VOUS VOILÀ !

**AU SECOURS ! ****Ah, juste, avant de mourir, on espère que vous avez aimé ! Des reviews, s'il vous plaît ? Argh… **


End file.
